


Apt. 325

by alexiShidi



Series: Building 4419 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys in Skirts, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamorous relationship, Slight swearing, at least on the prologue but there might be more boys wearing skirts later on lmao, i already hate tagging, my writing style is questionable and a mess, tags are updated with each chapter i guess, well it's only Jisung really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiShidi/pseuds/alexiShidi
Summary: Han didn't expect to find all of his past crushes once again, especially not living together in Seoul, in a small apartment, and much less in a big polyamorous relationship.Come on, some of them were in different countries! What the fuck, Fate?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, OT8 - Relationship, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: Building 4419 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800439
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	1. Prologue: Apartment 325

**Author's Note:**

> me when writing comments to others: Oh, my, your writing style is really poetic and consistent. Your usage of pretty words astounds me and leaves me hanging for more. It creates a nice atmosphere, it's incredible, I absolutely adore it. The story capitaves me so much and I'm insanely fond of the way you write them and their interactions. I could never tire of reading this piece.  
> me when actually writing: consistency? what is that. i only know of Mess™ lmao (also, here are some parentheses for some reason. idk it felt right)  
> anyways please excuse my stream-of-thoughts oriented writing, it's just the way it is. delving into the character's thoughts and avoiding writing dialogues in a story that should be interaction focused is so sexy haha 🥵  
> btw, don't expect consistent updates, i give up when under schedules 😔✌️

The man flopped down on the couch. This is why he loved furnitured apartments; he did not need to buy anything else, nor bring up even more things to the neither big, nor small space.

He used to know some people who would certainly look disgusted even at the idea of laying on a couch (or worse, bed) without cleaning up, sweaty or not, but he's not with nor is he those people, so whatever.

He shuffled in place, and eventually sighed as he looked at the hour in his cellphone. Dinner was soon approaching. He was grateful that he bought groceries as soon as possible.

He stretched, hearing some cracking and he sighed contentedly, walking towards the kitchen. As soon as Jisung set foot in the different room, he heard his doorbell.

Jisung stopped dead in his tracks, tilting his head in curiosity. He made an one-eighty and went for the door instead, opening it and coming face to face with another man. He had dyed red hair, sharp facial features and a cute smile; if Jisung were to guess, he'd say the man's younger than him. And he can't shake off the feeling that he, somehow, feels familiar. Jisung ignored it.

"Oh, hello! Sorry for disturbing you but, we, uhm, we're your neighbors! Apartment 325. And we wanted to welcome you and everything." The other man said, shifting slightly, and Jisung smiled brightly, trying to calm the other down. He hoped it worked.

"Thank you, that's lovely of you! And, sorry, you said ‘we’? You share an apartment with someone else?" Jisung cheered internally when the other seemed to perk up at the mention of someone else.

"Ah, yes! I live with my boyfriends!"

"That's cool, how many boyfriends do you have?" He asked, even more interested knowing that he lived next to other poly people too (though he never really got the chance to experience a polyamorous relationship). The presumably younger blushed slightly.

”Six."

"Wow, that's cool. I don't even have a single boyfriend." Jisung laughed, "But, like, aren't seven people crumpled in an apartment this size?"

"Oh, we don't mind much. It's quite cheap, and we have enough space, you know? And it's common to see boyfriends cuddling each other, all over our little, well, house." Both of them chuckled. An awkward first meeting silence filled the air.

Honestly, this was the most surprising thing that had happened in a while in Han Jisung's life. Before, he wouldn't say his life was boring, but when he came back to Korea after his college years in Australia, everything was really dull and he really wanted a meeting that would spice his life up again, like it always happened.

"Ah! I just noticed, I haven't introduced myself!" Jisung said, his tone a little bit too loud.

"Ah! I haven't either." The taller male said, his eyes slightly widened. "I'm Yang Jeongin." He smiled.

Now. Jisung knows it's common to have the same name and surname, goodness, the amount of different Jisungs and Lee Minhos he knew proved so. But he remembered feeling like he was familiar. And Jisung sure could be going crazy, and he might just embarrass himself; it's been a long time, but…

"Yang Jeongin? From Busan?" He questioned, and before the other could tell him anything, or think he was a stalker or something, he complemented, "I'm Han Jisung!"

The younger let out a little gasp.

"It's you! I knew you reminded me of someone but I put it off to you reminding me of Young K!" The younger made his right hand into a fist, bumping into the palm of his left hand, in a sign of remembering. "Wow, it's been a long time! I didn't expect to ever see you again, to be honest."

"Me neither," Jisung chuckled, "You're one of the many people I didn't expect to see again, but it's certainly a positive surprise. When did you move to Seoul? Ah, do you wanna come in or are you fine here?"

"I'm fine like this." Jeongin chuckled. "I moved here during high school freshman year. You moved here from Busan, too, right?"

"Yeah, but, I actually moved around a lot. I think you missed being in the same place as me for one year. At that time I was probably in Yongin, back from Malaysia."

"You went to Malaysia? That's cool, one of my boyfriends was there for some time too. Imagine if you knew each other too?" Jeongin smiled, Jisung chuckled.

"That would be crazy. I was really only friends with one person there, though. And only stayed there for one year."

"Hm… Yeah, so it's unlikely…" They became silent once more. "Ah, I almost forgot what I first came here for! Since we're catching up anyways, do you wanna join us for dinner? Chan suggested it, since you're new here, and all."

"Oh? No offence, but why were you the one to ask me, then?"

Jeongin smiled sheepishly, a hand in his neck.

"I lost at rock, paper, scissors."

Jisung laughed, "what a way to make decisions. And I'm up for dinner. Is it soon, or?"

Jeongin looked at his phone. "It's really soon- Aish, my boyfriends are all worried about the time it's taking me. I'm fine, but if you're so worried, then come check up on me, buffoons." He muttered, typing at the same time as he said the last sentence out loud, "Clown emoji." Jisung chuckled.

"Sure. You can go back and ease your dorks while I change up for dinner. What time should I be next door?"

"Like, seven o'clock. You can come a bit earlier or later, as long as it's not too much."

Jisung nodded, "See you soon!"

"See ya!" He waved, turning to his right, and Jisung closed the door just in time to hear the next one open.

("Innie, you're actually fine!" and some laughter came out muffled.)

Jisung looked at his phone; 6:40 p.m. He had time to take a shower and change as long as he didn't lose track of himself while doing the former, so that's exactly what he would do. He prepared an alarm for 6:50, in case he lost himself in his thoughts. He grabbed a towel and headed straight to the bathroom.

The warm shower did wonders to his muscles, he could feel himself relax. He soon went to his bedroom, happy he did not need the alarm and had extra time to choose what he would wear; he didn't dismiss the alarm, as he had a time limit to choosing his clothing, too.

He went for a black turtleneck, and after a while of indecision between sweats and jeans, he threw the whole idea away and went with black leggings and a yellow-plaid pleated skirt. He didn't think much about his shoes, as he'd need to exchange it for house slippers or just use his socks. He grabbed his necklace without any thought, and set out, phone in hand and checking the time.

If this were some years ago, he wouldn't even have considered the skirt, but, while he wanted to make a good impression, he didn't think it was a bad look, so what was there to criticize? His skirt? Well, he didn't care about strangers' opinions on him anyway, and if they became friends, he'd know they didn't mind the skirt look. If he already knew them beforehand, he'd be more nervous.

And it was when he had just rung the doorbell that he remembered he did know one of them – Jeongin. And his past nonchalance became anxiousness, as he heard a voice that definitely wasn't Jeongin's and sounded too close to  _ a certain someone _ 's for comfort yelling "Coming!", him becoming divided into trying to open the door on his own, going back to door 326 and becoming forever paranoid about seeing his neighbours again, and passing out on the spot, and with the sound of the key turning,  _ Jeongin hadn't mentioned anything about one of his boyfriends being Australian!, _ and  _ You didn't tell him about Australia! _ screamed in his mind, and he came face to face with one of Jeongin's boyfriends, and he was sure his eyes conveyed the swirling and mixed emotions of shock, confusion, excitement and anxiousness, as he choked out his name after some silent staring.

Fuck.

"Felix…"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

If Jisung had to cut it down to one person in the list "I didn't expect to see you again", Felix was the person who would make the cut. And don't get him wrong – just like all the other people in this list, it would be a pleasant surprise for him, okay? But that doesn't mean he's actually ready for it!

Felix, really, was the most touchy "subject" of that list. He had absolutely no idea how he could react when meeting him again. Jisung knows he'd be happy, hell, he is, but the way they separated was really… something. How should he act? Does he wait for how Felix would react? Or should he try something himself, to test the waters? His mind is running, running, running. He wants to hug him. So, so much. But would it be okay? Does Felix resent him? Felix is not a resentful person, but Jisung would not be surprised if he somehow brought that out of him. Should he just-? Oh, wow, it hits him, Felix is dating now, either with multiple partners or at least one person with multiple partners – he doesn't know the dynamics of their poly relationship. But anyways-

Before Jisung can swim in his anxious thoughts any longer, a smile breaks out in Felix's face.

"Peter!" He hugged Jisung. And the man felt his body relax and his mind halt, as he circled the other's waist, hugging him as tightly as Felix does. It brings the sense of Deja Vu; Jisung knows why, but he prefers not to think about it.

Well, Jisung doesn't know how this dinner would possibly be if he meets someone else from his past. With the way it is, it really could go either way: incredibly well or way downhill; super comfortable and fun, or really awkward and silent. With Felix's reaction, he is inclined to believe the former. He hopes he hasn't jinxed it already, somehow.

"Felix… I really didn't expect to see you again."

Jisung hopes he doesn't end up crying. Felix's hug is as great as he remembers, but he can't break down just because of that.

"Me neither. But when I came to Seoul, I was really hoping we would end up meeting." He chuckled, and Jisung hummed.

"Your korean is way better."

"Thanks, I try my hardest." They just embraced each other for a bit, and when Jisung was about to ask how he knew Jeongin, or maybe if it was okay to go back to calling him Lix or Lixie, footsteps and another voice come in their direction.

"Lix, love, what's taking you long, bring the-" His face appeared around the corner of the small entrance and corridor of the apartment, and Han Jisung could scream.

He was joking when he asked, 'what if I meet other people from my past?', Fate! Does the goddess not understand a joke? (By the way, Fate, he's sorry – he does not mean to call you dumb. Nor is he ungrateful of your doings. He's just an anxious mess, please forgive him.)

There's no way he would not recognize Chris. He seemed more healthy (read: hot) now, and his facial features were even more angular than before. He can notice the eyebrow slit even from this distance, thank you very much.

"Do you two know each other?" Seems like Chris doesn't recognize him. Or he does, and that's exactly why he's asking. How would Jisung know? He's not a mind reader, for fucks sake. It sure would help if he were, though. Felix stopped hugging him and turned towards his boyfriend excitedly.

And honestly, it's just like Jisung and his luck for three of his past crushes to be boyfriends. And Chris kinda explains a possibility of how and why Felix is in Korea. Maybe they met in Australia, got together, moved to Seoul and met Jeongin. Probably. In less than three years. Jisung selfishly wonders if-

"This is Peter! I mentioned him, the one from college."

Jisung wondered if he should bow slightly, just now remembering he didn't do the same with Jeongin in the start. He'll try not to think about it, as the younger seemed to not mind nor notice it. He decided to go for a wave, knowing he already met Chris and not wanting to seem formal, as he used to say it wasn't necessary. He could've changed his opinion, but Jisung already waved, so there wasn't much to do.

"Hi Chris. Nice seeing you again." At this, Chris smiled softly and Felix's head snapped to him, confused.

"Didn't know if you remembered me." Jisung chuckled, and, wow, Jeongin was right. He did meet his boyfriend that went to Malaysia. What the fuck.

"Of course I do. You were my only friend during freshman year." Jisung said, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Ah, my korean name is Chan, if you prefer it. I'm fine with either. Lix's is Yongbok, but he doesn't like it."

"Chris! You know that, so why mention it?" The freckled Australian whined. "And you two know each other? So the Peter you mentioned really is the same." Jisung slightly snuck out his tongue a bit at the name, biting gently at it, his face furrowing and Chris laughed at his expression.

"Yeah, it seems so. But I think he doesn't like the name Peter anymore." Felix turned his head to him once more, head slightly tilted, and Jisung wanted to coo.

"Yeah, I-"

"What's taking you guys so long?" He heard a loud, whiny voice and Jisung would not be surprised if it was all a hallucination. He doesn't know if he would be surprised to meet another one of his past crushes (at least two, actually – he would not be surprised if  _ they _ are together until now. He didn't know they'd be open for a poly relationship, though.), but would this really happen? Is his life a movie, or something? Like, really. He's genuinely curious. Hey, director! Answer him! "Channie was supposed to bring you guys but he's stuck with you at the front now." Well, it seems like Chris allows his boyfriends to drop honorifics. He's really not surprised. He seems like the type.

"We're going, Jinnie, we're going!" Jisung is right isn't he? There are many names that could be shortened to Jinnie, but still! "Well, let's get going. Guess he can properly introduce himself to everyone together." At this point, Jisung wonders if that really will be necessary. They have two more boyfriends he isn't sure the identity of, but he would not be surprised if it's his other two past crushes. Fuck his life. He would bet money on this if he had anyone to bet with.

Actually, he's tempted to bet with Felix he knows who the other boys are, but he doesn't know if making a bet out of nowhere would be forcing it. Especially since they're treating him to dinner. And Jisung doesn't know how he could even bring up the topic of a bet.

As they got closer to the kitchen, he could hear when they're talking in the normal volume, and everyone seemed to be bantering, little smiles on their faces as one of them turned off the last thing on the stove, putting its contents into a separate bowl, and taking that to the table. Jeongin was the one to see them first, seemingly looking for them. He smiled. It was a pretty smile. Jisung smiled back.

When they actually entered the kitchen, all eyes turned to him, and, hah, would you know? He could recognize Hyunjin, Changbin, Seungmin and Minho.

If he had made a bet with money, he would've betted a lot and he would he a millionaire now, fuck logic. He hopes the bet gives him luck points in Fate's tally, though. He needs those, and hopefully being socially smart for once gave him those.

"Oh. Hi everyone. It's… Haha." He nervously played with the hem of his skirt (for some moments he forgot he'd worn it). He was mostly preoccupied with Changbin's and Hyunjin's reactions. "Can't believe I'm seeing everyone again." He looked up, and saw them look between themselves, and Jeongin chuckled.

"You know everyone?"

"Uh-huh. It's kinda funny to think every person I was the closest to at some point in my life is now dating each other. Talk about living proof of six degrees of separation." Jisung chuckled, and he was content when everyone did too.

"I guess introductions aren't really needed then." Chris said, sitting at one of the free spots.

"What's your korean name, then?" Felix, asked, dragging Jisung to sit beside him. Fuckity fucking fuck.

"It's Jisung." Seungmin was the one who replied, smiling a bit.

"Ok!" Felix said, sitting down on the spot he chose and tapping the one besides him. Jisung would've understood even without the little message, but he finds it endearing anyways.

"What was made for tonight, then?" Jisung asked, looking around excitedly. It's food after all, and it's originally what he's here for, no matter how much he wants to catch up with everyone. Minho perks up at the question, and lists everything, pointing excitedly at each thing, Jisung attentive to everything. Chris starts humming as he and Felix grab what they want, and conversation slowly starts to pick up once again, though Jisung misses the relieved looks Changbin and Hyunjin shared when he cracks a joke.

After some minutes of mildly chaotic eating, Minho starts:

"So, Jisungie," Oh, wow, Jisung misses having close friends that call him by nicknames. He's a lonely bitch, now, huh? "What did you do after moving from Seoul?"

"Oh, that's when I went to Malaysia. And met Chan-hyung." The mentioned nodded. "Then I went to Yongin, and met Bin-hyung and Jinnie." The nicknames escaped his mouth, but he didn't backtrack it to save more embarrassment. He'd ask them if it's okay later. "I was there for the rest of high school, and then moved to Australia, where I met Lix. After four years of college, I moved back to Seoul and was living with my family, working in a little producing company, but since I got a job at a better one, I moved here. I'll be starting Monday." He summarized. They nodded.

"Ah, Sungie, if you don't mind me asking, why did you stop talking with us after you went to Australia?" Hyunjin asked, and Jisung shifted slightly in his seat, chewing the new bite he just put in his mouth. He covered it with his hand, an unconscious sign that he already had an answer and would talk when he finished chewing. Hyunjin waited.

He swallowed the food, and looked sheepishly at him and Changbin.

"I went to the beach and entered the water with my phone on me. Not only did the water probably fuck it up, I lost it because it fell out of my pocket after I jumped a stupid wave. So I lost all my phone contacts." When he said it, he didn't notice both Hyunjin and Changbin relax in their seats, glad to finally have an answer to it. "I also forgot my email, so I couldn't get anything back." He sighed. That's why nowadays he has all his important information memorized. And written out, in actual paper. He doesn't trust himself.

"Oh, ok. I remember we were super worried something bad had happened to you." Changbin chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, it was just me not at the top of my performance." He giggled at his own comment, not really wanting to say it was just him being his stupid self again, because if they were anything like before (and they seemed to not have changed much, not like that's bad), they would probably reassure him he's not stupid or something like that. And he'd have to be all like, it's a joke guys, jeez, chill.

"Ah!" Chris perked up, and everyone looked at him. "Jisung, you mentioned that you produce." Jisung nodded, though confirmation was not needed. "Who did you produce for? Or helped produce? Any big groups, or a remarkable one? Maybe a soloist?"

"Ah, I've produced for some 4th generation girlgroups and boygroups, helped produce some others. I really don't remember the names, though. My memory is shit with names, most of the time."

"It's a miracle you remember all of ours, then." Seungmin said, a small smile on his face, and Jisung chuckled.

"Maybe, but I think it's because you were all my, well, my closest friends." Jisung said, and some of them hummed. Felix raised an eyebrow, but Jisung ignored it for the greater good of his own sanity. "Ah, but Chan-hyung, I didn't know you were interested in producing."

"Yeah, I got into it maybe some months… a year? Maybe. After graduating high school."

"Binnie is interested in it, too." Seungmin remarked 

"Yeah! Maybe we could listen to each other's tracks sometimes." Chris said, and Jisung smiled, before shoving some more food into his mouth.

The talk continued for a while, Jisung being invited into conversations here and there, about lots of different things. Dinner really is different when there are a lot of people, huh?

"Min-hyung, it was all really good!" Jisung had commented; he'd been the first one to finish. Minho's cooking was godly. He wishes the boy cooked before, so he could be one of the first people to taste it. Even if it were to be bad then, at least he could compare.

"Really? Thanks Jisungie." He smiled, and so did Jisung.

"Is there dessert?"

At Jisung's comment, Jeongin chuckled.

"Still following that agenda, Jisung-hyung? Dessert is only after lunch." Jeongin said, and Jisung exaggeratedly pouted. He does know that, and doesn't insist on it as much. But if he can, maybe, get that, he wouldn't complain. Minho was the one who used to comply the most, anyways, that's why he asked – those are warm memories; movie nights in his house with Seungmin were the best. Minho and Seungmin had smiled at the question, thinking about the same thing.

"So he has done that since he was a kid? I remember him asking that when we went to a diner. I almost complied, but then remembered we were both broke college students." Felix chuckled, and Jisung did, too, playing with his necklace. It went unnoticed by Jisung, but Hyunjin smiled.

"Anyways, there isn't dessert, Jisungie." Minho finally answered, giggling. "But there may be if you eat dinner here again." The older winked.

"Seems like a win-win situation to me." Jisung smiled, big. "I knew I could trust you to ignore society's rules with and for me!" He joked, everyone chuckled.

"Of course it would be Minho." Seungmin said, affectionately exasperated.

"It has always been me, baby." Minho smiled, an unnecessary wink thrown in, considering they've been (romantically) together for more than ten years and the charming phase of the relationship is very much past and not needed. Oh wow, time has passed. Damn. Jisung's, like, 26 now. And he was 14 then. Minho's 28 now. Crazy. Anyways, Jisung should not be surprised Minho is still a flirty, charmer little shit. Don't let him hear him think that, though. Oh, gosh, what if one of them is a mind reader? Hey, if you can hear him being embarrassing and now know all about his past feelings, like, cough or something.

Jisung waits a beat, two, while they mindlessly banter around him. Jisung's too much in his thoughts (maybe someone else is too in his thoughts too, that's why he's too in his thoughts) to hear exactly what about.

The cough doesn't come and Jisung feels dumb. But safe. Whatever. He's just like that, ok? What if they were reading his mind? He hadn't thought about the embarrassing fact for a while and for fucks sake, now his other stream of thought is screaming about it, please ignore him, mind reader, if you're there but just don't want to make yourself known. Now that Jisung thinks about it,

"Would a mind reader only be able to hear one of your stream of thoughts or all of them? If it's the latter, wouldn't it be messy?" He voiced his thoughts without thinking, and everyone turned towards him. He was about to squeak out an embarrassed, 'sorry, habit, was thinking too much', or something, they all seem to consider the question and Jisung remembers they know (knew?) him.

He smiles slightly when Seungmin starts to make his point about his opinion on it, already looking forward to being able to hang out with them again.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note A.K.A read me ramble, or use the TL;DR to skip my habit of unnecessarily over explaining, getting out of topic and/or too into a topic, and my like of long paragraphs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR (which is also longer than most TL;DR, sorry) at the end notes!! My rambling habit got me on this one.

Hey! Just wanted to pass by and clarify some things, and also add and ask some other things!

1\. No, this work is not on or entering hiatus. Nor is it discontinued – I plan to continue writing this one to the very end; whether my creativity will let me or not, is another thing entirely.

My creativity is strange, and sometimes I have a Thought™ and write 4k+ words, but the problem is Continuing Working With The Thought™, and that's the reason I suck at writing multichaptered fics – but they're what I want to write, what can I do? :/ I have lots of ideas I'd like to expand on a lot, and explore the world and relationships with the readers, and multichaptered fics are perfect for that; most people are scared by 100k words one-shots, right? (Can I even post something that big in only one chapter? Just now noticed the character limit and can't bother to do math of, in average, how many words that many characters would be lol) With multichaptered fics, I have no restraint to my imagination and how many words I write, so they're perfect!!! Except I reach Nirvana when I first explore the world and the excitement of exploring a new world just fades after looking around it for a bit.

Ok, 2. I plan on writing another multichaptered fic that is not the other part of this series. It would be something totally unrelated to this, the only similarities being that it's on Jisung's POV (99.9% of the time, at least) and that it's another poly relationship (because my polyamorous heart aches for them). There are also some one-shot ideas and a (supposedly ongoing but, just like this one, haven't been updated in months) socmed AU I'm posting on twitter (maybe I'll share it here someday), but I have literally 30 (maybe 31?) unexplored plot ideas just for SKZ on my "Writing Prompts" google docs, so saying I have Ideas™ for some one-shots doesn't really say much. Just a heads up, if you want to check out my work and maybe yell at me on the comments there to stop procrastinating and actually write since most of my time is spent reading MDZS and SVSSS fics, and watching anime anyways. Ah, one more heads-up! While /everyone/ will be in a relationship with one of the members (not Jisung even if it'll be in his POV), some relationships will purely be queer platonic, or, in one specific pairing, brotherly (they're not together and there'll be no incest). It's basically a harem in which all members are actually really close, good friends, and some even date each other! (It's exactly that, it's a harem fic. It's a harem fic.) Some more information on this fic can & will be given if you're interested, as I actually have a more thorough outline this chapter, literally for once in my life, as I mostly wing it or plan the past and then am like "whatever will I do for the present" or I plan very specific events important to the fic and ignore the rest. I actually have a plan for each chapter until some point! [stands in triumph]

3\. I'm planning on participating on YWP's NaNoWriMo, so I will 100% be unable to write for Apt. 325 in November as I'll (possibly) be attempting the challenge with the above-mentioned next fic. Because of that, I'll be trying to dish out at least one chapter this month, hopefully long and hopefully more to make up for the months-long wait.

4\. 100% honest here and it's taking all my pride as a "Goddammit I have so many good ideas and I write NONE!"™ author to ask this, but I'll need ideas for the chapters that take place in the present. I'll probably be okay writing the chapters about the past, as I already have an outline for that. But! The present chapters are mostly just a way to have them reconnect and fall in love (again, in some cases), to have some fun callbacks of the past with one of the members I didn't yet write about, and test and show their dynamics. It doesn't matter what they're doing, but with who they're doing it, yadda yadda, some cheesy shit that I absolutely love as long as it's queer and even more if it's poly. So, please send this Humble One (lmao) some things you'd like them to do, can be as mundane and domestic as you want, like grocery shopping or watching the other(s) cook (Jisung Cannot Cook), or as out there and/or date-y as you want, like going to a fancy restaurant dressed as clowns (sorry I Will Not Write This, I get secondhand embarrassment from characters really easily) or going to a escape room or laser tag. If I use the idea, I will mention it and your username in the notes and thank you for writing my fic for me!! You can just write the idea for the date/activity, or you can specify with whom you'd want to see Jisung doing them with! Maybe one different date for each of them, maybe some with some of them; you have an idea and want me to write it? No matter how weird, I'll at least consider. You can request on any chapter, including this A/N! I'll screenshot all suggestions left here when I inevitably delete this in favour of the new chapter, as to make sure I don't lose any precious possible plot.

5\. Irrelevant, most unimportant part of this: I'll probably be changing my username, so just a heads-up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: This work is not on hiatus or discontinued, I just haven't had an idea for the rest of the 1st chapter of this. I'm planning on writing and posting another multichaptered poly!SKZ fic, which I'll probably be writing during YWP's NaNoWriMo; thus, I'll try my best to dish out at least one chapter before the end of October. Also, as I mentioned I don't know how the rest of the WIP chapter will go, I need some requests of activities/dates you'd like to see the boys go to/do on this fic. You can specify with whom, or not. I also accept multiple requests from one person, and they can be made in any chapter. Those are only valid for present interactions, as the past is mostly planned out. Irrelevant and unrelated, but I might change my username.


End file.
